


Free Ride

by spiralicious



Series: Winter Break 2011: Nice List [5]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Christmas, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M, Winter Break: Nice List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack will do anything for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> I promised vexed I'd write some fics with her Neopets,Zafara (Dr_Danny_Spacemonkey)/Lupe (Flyboy_Jack), so these are for her. Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> Originally written for Hentai Contest's 2011 Winter Break at live journal under the name kattrip033. This prompt is from the nice list. Prompt: Sleigh Ride.

Dr. Danny Spacemonkey knew all of the freebies scattered all over Neotopia better than anyone. He was the first in line at every daily freebie and it was a guarantee that he’d be there for every limited time freebie. Danny was not about to miss even one day of the Advent Calendar giveaways over a Battledome injury!

Jack would do anything for Danny, especially when he was pathetic and injured, so he was willing to endure the taunting and mocking he got from pulling the Zafara around in a sled.

One thing he was unwilling to do, however, was admit the indecent thrill he got from putting on that harness and pulling the sled around.


End file.
